Chaos and Creation
by Wicketforever
Summary: This is the third installment of the "What's Next?" series. House begins to see a psychiatrist. When Cuddy finds out will it bring them closer together? Read and Review
1. Chapter 1

This is the first chapter to my latest story, I hope you all enjoy it! As I mentioned earlier I do not own any of these characters, I'm just a big fan who loves to write. Read and Review.

Ever since Wilson started seeing a psychiatrist he had insisted House come to every appointment, for moral support or so he said. Sitting in the back of the room listening to what doctor Katz had to say, House had to admit she made a lot of sense. As time past and their session ended Wilson turned towards him and said "Ready to go to lunch?"

"Yeah, I'll meet you down there."

Curiosity washed over the oncologist at this moment but Wilson knew better then to ask what was going on when House clearly did not want to share.

"Okay, see you later then."

This being said, Wilson left the room leaving House alone with doctor Katz.

Surprised to see the crippled man still standing before her looking lost, Sheila arched an eye brow while smiling softly towards him. "Something on your mind doctor House?"

Rolling his eyes at this question House had a seat next to the desk and furrowed his brow. "Why do you people always ask that? Obviously there's something on my mind other wise I wouldn't be here."

Hearing this intrigued her as the 41 year old brunette crossed her arms while sitting back in the chair. "Okay, then go ahead."

The kindness in Doctor Katz voice was comforting to House but still, something was weighing down on him from long ago. "Can you help me get over my past?"

Get over my past, the words were still ringing in the air as Sheila tried to analyze the man in front of her. Doctor House was known for having a biting wit and sarcastic attitude but his brilliance for medical knowledge was unparalleled. Seeing him there, vulnerable and open touched something deep within Doctor Katz as she began to speak.

"No one gets over the past but the trick is learning how to move on. Why? What happened to you that's left so many scars?"

"Where do I start?"

The blatant lack of sarcasm when this was asked made Doctor Katz pay full attention with a sense of comfort in her eyes.

"The beginning has always worked for me. Try it."

Nodding his head in agreement while looking down at the floor, House began to recall events of his childhood that had been kept locked away for over thirty years.

Before long, an hour had past and House stopped talking, feeling better after getting that off his chest.

"Thanks, that helped."

"No problem, if you'd like we can meet on a weekly basis to further the healing process."

There were so many jokes House could have made at that point but he decided against it while reaching out to shake doctor Katz hand.

"Sounds good, how 'bout Tuesday afternoons around 1:30?."

"I'll be here."

As House left the room, Sheila sighed to herself while continuing to stare at the door. Never before would she have guessed that such an abrasive egotistical man could have a heart. Then, another emotion filled her being one some would call anger, as a question passed through her mind. How could anybody abuse their child?


	2. Chapter 2

Here it is folks the long awaited Chapter 2. I hope you all enjoy it!

Cuddy looked up from her paper work to see House walk through the door with a distant look on his face. Getting up from the desk the dean of medicine wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed House passionately for a moment. Fortunately, the blinds were closed prior to this action but, they wouldn't have cared either way.

"Are you having a good day?"

The comfort in Cuddy's voice was pleasing to House but something was weighing heavily on his mind.

"Can we talk?"

"Of course."

The two held hands while walking over to the sofa where many wonderful moments had been shared.

Before House had started to speak there was something in his eyes that Cuddy had never seen before. A kind of childlike innocence hidden behind a lifetime of scars.

"There's something I need to tell you, I have to tell someone but you have to swear not to tell Wilson."

Squeezing House's hand tightly Cuddy smiled softly towards him while nodding in agreement. "I won't tell anyone, you have my word."

This being said, silence filled the room once again as Cuddy waited for her lover to speak. She could tell this was hard for him but before long the fire in his eyes would return with a passion or at least that's what she told herself.

"I don't want anybody in this hospital to know about this except you and Doctor Katz."

This request seemed reasonable to Cuddy as the dean of medicine remained silent while shooting House a nod.

"Good, Okay (pause) when I was a kid my father believed in discipline. I guess being in the Marines he felt this was the best way to raise a child."

There was a certain heir in the older doctor's voice as this was said that made Cuddy believe there was something more to this story.

"Except at times, what he considered discipline would be more in the realm of violent punishment. (Sigh) Ice baths, sleeping in the yard, being made to stand at attention all night while he and my mother were fast asleep in their bed. Things like that."

This admittance stunned Cuddy especially how it was presented. House's eyes never left her face as he told the story of a boy who was forced to close himself off from the rest of the world. However, the story wasn't over yet.

"Why didn't you tell anyone?"

"Usual reasons, I was afraid they wouldn't believe me, I was afraid I would have to leave home."

That's when something inside of Cuddy snapped as she furrowed her brow and glared at House in confusion.

"You wanted to stay with your parents after what they did to you?"

"My father was a bastard but, I couldn't imagine what he'd do to my mother if I wasn't there. I couldn't do that to her."

So, he stayed to protect his mother, Cuddy couldn't believe what she was hearing but it did explain a lot about House's personality. Even so, there was something the dean of medicine still didn't understand.

"If your mother knew what was going on why didn't she leave him?"

That's when a sad smirk spread out across House's face as the department head explained.

"She did leave him but, it wasn't until I started med school and even then it was only for a short time, a year maybe."

"I'm so sorry."

At this comment the crippled man looked down at the floor a moment with the memories of his childhood flooding in with each passing breath. It had been hard to admit those things to Lisa but he felt he was obligated to. Cuddy deserved to know the truth.

After everything had been brought out into the open there was one more piece of business to take care of. House squeezed Cuddy's hand tightly as a soft smile spread out across his face.

"I'm ready to move on from this and Doctor Katz has agreed to help as much as she can, but I have your word, not a word to anyone."

"Right, and thank you for opening up to me."

At this comment, House kissed Lisa's hand while a calm and confident tone filled his voice.

"I think we have something real here Lisa and I don't want any secrets between us."

"Me neither. (Pause) So, this is it we're a couple."

"Guess so."

This being said, the two kissed passionately on the sofa enjoying the silence of the room and the beginning of a new life together.


	3. Chapter 3

Here it is folks, the long awaited chapter 3! I hope you all enjoy it.

After a week of clinic duty, differential diagnoses and romantic evenings with Cuddy had passed slowly by, House was about to go over to doctor Katz office when he was stopped by the appearance of Foreman entering the room.

"Got a new case."

"You and the team can handle it, there's somewhere I have to be."

This being said, House headed towards the door but not before hearing Foreman utter the timeless question "Where are you going?"

"The track."

That had always been the go to answer House used so there would be no questions asked and it worked like a charm every time.

As the department head reached Dr. Katz office exactly at 1:30 a sigh escaped his lips as House met the brunette psychiatrist's gaze. Sheila had been looking over a file and hadn't seen the older man come in until he closed the door with a "thud"

"Doctor House, good to see you please have a seat."

Gesturing to a near by chair, the two made themselves comfortable and the session went underway.

"I've spoken to doctor Cuddy and she explained to me that you want these conversations we have to be kept privately. As a doctor I can assure you that I am obligated to uphold that confidentiality. But, I am curious about one little thing…."

Here it comes, House thought to himself. He knew what the question would be and he was prepared to answer truthfully and honestly…….or, at least try to.

"Why didn't you tell doctor Wilson? After all, you two have known each other for years. Why keep your best friend in the dark about what's going on?"

Dropping his head to the floor a moment, House sighed while closing his eyes. Why was this so hard to explain? Wilson had been honest and open with House countless times but, it was still hard for the older man to reciprocate.

"Its been over a year since the crash and Amber's death. (Pause) Did you hear about that?"

"Yes." Everyone had heard about that, it was all anybody on the nursing staff could talk about not to mention the doctors.

"Well, Wilson may think we're still best friends and that may be true on some level but, we never really talk like we used to. Its always the same mindless crap about sports, hospital gossip, jokes and left over pizza. (Pause) I never was the kind of guy who shared his feelings with anyone which is kind of ironic considering what I'm doing here. (Pause) But, with Wilson? That boy wonder would just try to fix me when all I want to do is deal with this myself. Besides, he really doesn't need to know."

Nodding her head in understanding, Sheila smiled softly while pulling a stray hair back behind her ear. Dr Katz had known about House's reputation as an arrogant misanthrope who used sarcasm to push people away but now she believed that was a smoke screen for something else, something deeper.

"Tell me about your mother."

"My mother? I thought we were talking about Jimmy."

Silence followed this as House started to think back to his relationship with Blythe. Watching her patient as he quietly thought to himself, Sheila was surprised to see a smile come over House's chizz led features.

"She was great. A warm and loving person with a heart of gold who could beat my dad at poker with one hand tied behind her back."

Suddenly, the diagnostician's demeanor grew cold as he furrowed his brow and glared at the wall, the anger welling up inside with every passing breath.

"But she never did a damn thing to stop him when the violence would start. My mother would always just look out the window and imagine it was all a bad dream until it was over. I wish it was a bad dream then I could wake up! But no, that was my life and those were my parents. One drunken, child abusing father and one mother….living in her own little world."

The rate of change in House's voice and appearance stunned Sheila as she tried to make sense of what was said.

"You just said you loved your mother?"

"I did when we were alone. When _he_ was around she was a completely different person. It was like she would go into hiding so that nothing bad could happen but, that didn't change anything. _He_ was still there."

Unfortunately, by that time in the conversation an hour had passed and Dr. Katz next patient was due to arrive in five minutes. However, Sheila let House finish his thought.

"I've been carrying these scars around for years. I can't live like this anymore and I'm not sure that I care to."

Looking up at the clock, House knew their time was up so, he got up from the couch and smiled sadly through crystal blue eyes. "Guess, I'll see you next week."

"Same time, same channel. (Pause) And doctor House, don't worry these things take time."

House nodded while heading out the door. As he reached the hallway a sigh escaped his lips as the crippled man realized for the first time in his life, what it was like to feel better.

Thankfully, the sight of Cuddy walking towards him looking gorgeous as usual brought a smile to House's face.

"Why miss Lisa, do what do I owe this pleasure?"

"In my office, now."

The equally playful smile that spread out across Cuddy's face did not go unnoticed as House followed her inside.

In the office, Cuddy embraced House in a hug and held it a moment while enjoying the connection they shared. House felt comfort in this woman's arms and it felt good to admit that to himself however, his damaged right thigh muscle had other ideas.

"Uh, do you mind if we sit down?"

"Sure."

Once they were seated comfortably, the two kissed softly for several moments neither wanting the silence to end. However, the sound of House's pager ruined this plan temporarily.

"No biggie, its just Foreman asking me to put some money on dragon fly before the next race starts."

"He thinks your at the track? Never mind, I forgot what day this is…..so how'd your session go?"

Shrugging, House leaned back against the sofa and closed his eyes for a moment. Then after several more minutes of silence the emotionally wounded man spoke in an audible whisper.

"How do I expect to get over this? Is it even possible? After today's session there just seems to be more questions left unanswered."

"It could help to talk."

"I have talked. Till I'm blue in the face and I'm sick of it! I mean this is my life its not something that can be fixed just by snapping my fingers.(Sigh) I wish it was that simple."

Hearing the vulnerability in her lover's voice saddened Cuddy as she patted House's knee while squeezing it lovingly.

She had never seen him like this, completely open without showing any sarcasm or attitude at all.

"House are you okay?"

"I will be. (Pause) So…dinner tonight?"

"I'll bring the desert."

When House arrived home that afternoon he immediately started to get ready for his evening with Cuddy. He liked how they had grown closer over the last couple of months. Taking off his jacket, the older man hung the wooden cane over the door frame and limped towards the bathroom.

After forty five minutes he emerged from the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist while looking at himself in the mirror. It had been a long time since House had shaved but he was willing to make the sacrifice after all, it was a special occasion.

An hour later, House had dressed and was now in the kitchen in the process of preparing their meal which would be Lemon pepper chicken, wild rice and César salad. It appeared as though Cuddy brought out the best in Greg and he wouldn't have had it any other way. By the time the last candle had been lit and everything was set a soft knock came upon the door.

Opening the door, a smile spread out across House's lips as he laid eyes upon the beautiful creature standing before him. Cuddy was wearing a red strapless dress and matching red high heels.

"Hi, you look great."

"Thanks, you do too."

After sharing a kiss, the two broke apart while Cuddy looked around the apartment with a look of pure joy in her eyes.

Everything looked beautiful, from the candles to the music it was simply perfect.

"You really out did yourself."

"I try (casts a glance down at the shopping bag Lisa had been holding) So, what'd you bring?"

At this question, Cuddy gestured over to the kitchen while House followed close behind.

Setting the plastic bag on the table she emptied its contents and smiled slyly while holding up a bottle of red wine and a carton of vanilla ice cream.

"yum, merlot a la mode my favorite."

"I know. (Pause) So, what smells so good?"


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you to all of you who have reviewed! Here it is the latest chapter, hope you enjoy it!

As they ate in silence House looked up from his plate to see Cuddy smiling at him from across the table.

"What?"

"Nothing its just, I've never seen you clean shaven before, I like it."

"Oh, your too kind, too kind."

At this comment the mood shifted as House drank what was left of his wine and lead his guest over to the couch.

It seemed like everything that had been said in the past, every passing glance and flirtatious quip had been leading up to this moment.

"House, Greg I want you to know that if there's anything you need….(this sentence was cut off as House placed a finger over Cuddy's lips.)

"No, you've already done enough just by being here. Besides I've talked enough for one day. (Pause) At least, about my childhood, if you can call it that."

This was a honorable request but Cuddy just couldn't bring herself to let it go. How could anyone treat their child like that? How could John House live with himself? Seeing Greg sitting before her trying to block out the world if only for a moment was very hard to bare.

"I just don't understand."

"You and me both boss." (House replied under his breath while leaning back on the couch, hoping the subject would be dropped. Unfortunately, his date never got that memo.

"I mean, how could your father live with himself after what he did to you and your mother?"

"Lisa, I've lived with that question my entire adult life and it never makes any sense. (Pause) More wine?"

Holding up the bottle of red, House gave Cuddy a hopeful glance while immediately being shot down.

"No thanks, House you need to talk about this."

"That's what shrinks are for right? Besides, it's a beautiful evening lets not ruin it with a lot of mindless banter over who did what to who."

This comment was met with a stubborn glare and House knew there was no way out of this. So, he decided to take it like a man and began to open his heart and soul.

"(sigh) Alright, you got me. The truth is I'm tired. Tired of living this damn lie day in and day out. I can't do it anymore."

"What are you saying House?"

Shaking his head at this comment the older doctor drank what was left of his wine while peering deeply into Cuddy's eyes.

"I'm saying….(sigh) that I can't go on pretending it never happened especially, when there are to many reminders."

House could feel a lump begin to form in the back of his throat while choking back tears.

"I know this must be hard to understand."

"No. Its okay, I just wish there was something I could do for you."

Again, House shook his head while taking Cuddy's hand in his.

"You already have."

In the midst of this conversation, the sound of the ringing telephone distracted House from his thoughts.

"Damn, I'll be right back."

Getting up from the couch, Greg limped into the kitchen while mentally cursing Alexander Gram Bell for interrupting his good time.

"Hello?"

The voice on the line was gruff and horse but completely recognizable.

"Greg."

Hearing the sound of his father's voice on the line sent chills up House's spine as he tried to maintain composure.

"What do you want?"

"Is that anyway to speak to your father?"

That was the John House he knew. The angry, hurtful, unfeeling man whose every concern was of himself and no one else, not even his family.

"Well, excuse me _sir_, please _forgive my rudeness…_how can I help you?"

Rolling his eyes at this sarcasm, John sighed to himself knowing this wasn't going to be easy.

"Look, whatever grudge you have towards me, I suggest you get over it. (Pause) We need to talk."

"What makes you think I'd be interested in _anything_ you have to say?"

This being said, House hung up the phone as his whole body began to shake. A grudge? His father actually thought that was all his son's anger was about? House had every right to be angry with John especially after the hell he put him through as a child. This thought in mind, House was glad he hung up the phone.

Limping back into the living room only to met by the wondering eyes of Lisa Cuddy the department Head sighed while having a seat beside her on the couch.

"Who was that?"

"No one."

Before this conversation could continue, the sound of the answering machine diverted both parties attention from their thoughts.

_The person you are trying to reach is either, not home or is ignoring your call so, please leave a message if you want that to be ignored to. Its nothing personal, I just don't like you…beep._

Cuddy couldn't help but laugh at the irony behind this message, she had come to know the brighter, softer side of House and the dean of medicine couldn't get enough of it. However, this feeling was short lived as an unfamiliar voice came on the line.

"Hey, its your _father _obviously. If this is the only way to get through to you without breaking down the god damn door then _fine_, have it your way. (Pause) There's been an accident, your mother's in a coma and she been taken to Princeton Plainsboro teaching hospital, you know where that it is. Bye."

Just like that the line went dead, leaving Cuddy and House to pick up the pieces from the bomb that had just been dropped over their heads.

"I should go to her, Cuddy do you mind?"

"Not at all, I'll get our coats."

This being said, the two got up from the couch and began to prepare themselves for the emotional journey that lay ahead.


	5. Chapter 5

Here's the latest chapter, I hope you all enjoy it. Thanks to all of you who have reviewed.

As they drove into the hospital neither spoke a word, to lost within their own thoughts to even care about the other person in the car. That was until Cuddy got a look at her companion from the corner of her eye and could see the hurt and confusion this situation was giving him.

"Your mother's getting the best care in New Jersey, it'll be alright."

"You think?"

In truth, Lisa had her doubts Blythe was already in a coma and the chances of her coming out of it without at least some permanent injuries were slim but she wasn't about to say that to House.

"I know."

After pulling into a parking space near the front of the building Cuddy wasn't surprised to see House emerge from the passenger side and immediately limp towards the entrance without paying her any mind.

That was until Lisa had been following close behind for sometime before seeing House stop abruptly just outside the main entry way.

"Aren't you going in?"

"I can't do this, not here not yet, I can't face him."

Finding solace in a near by bench the crippled doctor's usually strong and defiant persona had been replaced with that of a little boy scared for his life.

Cuddy had a seat next to him on the bench while clasping House's hand.

"House, don't you want your mother to know that you're here, by her side?"

"Yeah, but my dad…"

"Do it for her."

House knew Cuddy was right but it wasn't going to be easy. The last time he'd spoken to his father it ended in disaster in face, every time ended in disaster that was how things worked.

"Fine, but I'm going to kiss his ring."

Once inside the hospital, the two walked over to the reception desk where Nurse Brenda greeted her colleagues with a uniform smile.

"Can I help you doctor Cuddy?"

"Brenda, what room is Blythe House in?"

The mere mention of this name sent shivers up the brown haired nurse's spine as she tried to maintain composure.

"House….you mean? (pause) Yes, she's been taken to room 2124, her husband's there now."

Nodding at this comment House shot Brenda a grateful smile which she had never seen him give before.

"Thank you."

"Your welcome (sigh) and I'm sorry about your mother."

As they reached Blythe's room Cuddy squeezed House's hand tightly as the man in question could only stare in with a blank expression on his face.

"You going in?"

"Give me a minute, I need to prepare for this massacre."

_You are an adult he has no power over you, he has no power over you, he has no power, he has no power…_ this mantra was one that dr. Katz gave House to calm his nerves and surprisingly enough, it worked.

Limping over to the glass door which separated the outside hallway from the patient room House cast one last glance towards Cuddy before making his way inside.

John had been sitting by the side of the bed when his son entered the room looking haggard. They both had a lot to resolve and unfortunately, after a lifetime of silence between them this crisis seemed to have brought them together.

"Good to see you could make it here."

"She's my mother why wouldn't I be by her side?"

John sighed while looking down at the ground for a moment before meeting his son's gaze."

"Greg."

Holding up a hand to silence his father, House shook his head not wanting to have this discussion now.

"I'm here for mom, not to re-open old wounds are we clear?"

House was a stubborn man but John was equally stubborn and completely unwilling to let this go however, he was willing to compromise with his son.

"Crystal, for now."

"For now, good."

Picking up the chart that had been hung from the bed frame House went into his usual doctor routine.

"According to this, she's stable for the moment and Doctor Chase is set to up her morphine in about an hour or so."

Then, something struck him on a deeper level as a question ran across House's mind causing him to glare at John.

"How the hell did this happen?"

""Isn't it written on that damn chart all you medicos carry around?"

Choosing to ignore this remark for the time being, House looked further down the chart and stopped on the space marked patient history.

"All it says is that she was in a car accident."

"Yes, that's true."

"It's a little vague, care to share with the rest of the class what really happened?"

John had had enough of House's lip as he stood to face his son.

"Don't you dare talk to me like I'm one of your minions, I'm your father for god sake!."

"I have to remain professional here dad. You don't have to tell me what happened now but, eventually I will find out."

This being said, House hung the chart back onto the bed frame and headed for the door but not before being called back by John.

"Why are you being such an ass?"

"It runs in the family I guess, thanks for the chat."

It wasn't until House had left the room and was now standing in the hallway that he let himself break down. The tears that threatened to flood his eyes were knew to the diagnostician as he fought to wipe them away.

"How'd it go?"

"Fine, he's a peach, boy I've missed these heart to heart talks."

Cuddy could see the truth behind these quips and she knew House was hurting.

"How's your mother?"

This question caused the fire to dim within House's soul as he relayed the details of Blythe's condition.

"I don't know, my mother's a fighter but she may not make it out of this one."


	6. Chapter 6

After a "touching" meeting with his father, House retreated to the comfort of his office for a chance to lick his wounds. Unfortunately, all hopes were dashed by the appearance of Wilson standing in the doorway.

"Cuddy told me about your mother."

"I figured."

This comment was met with a sigh as Wilson had a seat by the desk while covering his face with his hand.

"Why didn't you tell me?."

"No time, I only found about it yesterday."

"I'm so sorry."

House wasn't one for apologies even if they were sincere. Besides, in this case, Wilson didn't do anything wrong. However, from the look on the oncologist's face House could tell there was something more going on.

"What else did Cuddy tell you?"

Wilson tried to divert his attention from the older man's gaze knowing all too well that his cover had been blown.

"Allow me to reitorate. What have you heard?"

That's when House snapped while slamming the cane against the wall.

"Damn it, Jimmy answer me! Its bad enough my mother's in a coma not to mention the fact, that my father and I have been at each others throats since they brought her here. I don't need any crap from _you."_

Knowing House was right, Wilson swallowed his pride while rubbing the back of his neck.

"There's a rumor going around that you were abused."

"Damn." Turning his back to the younger man House suddenly found himself at a loss for words. How could he explain this to Wilson when it didn't even make any sense to House himself.

"There's something I need to tell you. I didn't want to but it seems I have no choice now. (pause) The rumors are true."

The playful grin Wilson had been wearing vanished immediately upon hearing this confession. No, House was joking he had to be. It couldn't possibly be true. However, as moments passed and House remained still and serious Wilson knew the truth.

"But…when?"

"Does it matter? What's done is done. Come on, your shocked but still able to breath, relax, it's okay."

Wilson hated how calm House was being about this. That was until his eyes furrowed and anger flooded in.

"Who am I kidding? Its not okay. I didn't even want _you_ to find out now the whole hospital knows."

"Why didn't you tell me? I could have been there, I could have…"

"That's just what you need another charity case. Face it Jimmy, you wouldn't know what this is like. I mean sure, you lost a brother and I'm sorry about that but at least, at least your parents excepted you as their own…I never got that."

Before this conversation could continue, Kutner walked into the room with John at his heels.

"Sorry, he said it was urgent."

This being said, Kutner left the room while wishing to god he had better timing on things.

John stood in the doorway, his eyes cold and jaw firm. Standing tall, the older man was about to give his son a piece of his mind when Wilson stepped in.

"Hold on, hold on this is a hospital you want a fight take it outside."

"It's alright Jimmy, this won't get rough, I won't allow it."

Arching an eye brow at this comment, John mused to himself, _fancy talk for such a punk._

After receiving a nod signifying that it was okay to leave Wilson complied while reluctantly leaving House and John alone.

Meanwhile, Cuddy walked down the hall after getting off the elevator only to see Kutner standing by the reception desk looking lost.

Walking over to the Indian doctor the dean of medicine greeted him with a soft smile.

"Dr Kutner, are you alright?."

Shaking his head at this comment Kutner closed his eyes for a moment before meeting Cuddy's gaze.

"Do you know what he said to me?"

"Who?"

"House's father. All the way down to the diagnostics department he kept talking about what a screw up House is and how he never understood what House saw in the practice of medicine and oh it was endless until…"

Lisa was amused by what her employee had been saying and was curious to know the answer to a rather obvious question.

"Until what?"

"Until I turned to that son of a bitch and told him that I respected and admired House's medical knowledge and am honored to be working under him."

These words touched the dean of medicine deeply and she knew House would have appreciated it had he been around to hear.

"Is that true?"

"Well yeah, I mean is an ass but no one deserves to have their character assassinated especially, by a parent."

This in mind, the two looked over to the conference room where unfortunately the blinds had been drawn closed.

"How do you think its going in there?"

Oh to be a fly on the wall in the conference room at that moment. If an innocent by stander had been present to witness the scene unfolding, they wouldn't have believed it was real.

After Wilson had left the room, House and John stood in silence while staring each other down. Then, suddenly, the silence was broken by the sound of John's fist connecting with his son's jaw causing the diagnostician to fall backwards hitting the wall.

"Yeah? Come on."

Wiping the blood away from his lip House glared defiantly at John while chuckling to himself. Finally, after years of living in fear of this man Greg had seen the light.

"What hell are you laughing at Gregory?."

"You haven't changed a bit. Even after all this time and now, with mom in the hospital, I see who you really are."

"Oh really? And who exactly am I?"

John raised his hand once again, but was stopped abruptly as House caught it with his own.

"A damn fool, now get out of my office."

This being said, House gestured to the door deciding he had already wasted enough time dealing with the past and was ready to move on.

Seeing his son turn his back on him, John was livid.

"Oh hell no, I'm not going anywhere until…"

"What? You take another swing at me? Sorry pops, those days are long gone. I will not be your human punching bag any longer and neither will mom."

Before John could respond to this, House left the room not caring to waste another breath on this matter.

In the hallway, House's expression softened as he met Cuddy's gaze over by the reception desk.

"I want my father taken into custody and a guard by his side at all times. The man's dangerous Lisa."

Nodding her head in understanding, Cuddy was about to make the arrangements when she noticed the damages to her lover's face.

"What happened? Are you alright?"

"It's nothing I'll be alright."

The dean of medicine frowned at this generic response and knew House had begun to close himself off from the wrest of the world again until…

"Are you sure?"

"Actually no, (sigh) do you think people can capable of change Lisa?"

This question was met with a soft smile as cuddy thought about how to answer it. Should she answer in a medical sense? Or should the dean of medicine let her compassionate, human side take over?

"Yes, yes I do. What do you think?"

"I think I want to get some lunch, care to join me?"

Laughing at this comment, Cuddy took House's hand while the two made their way down the hall, thankful for the distraction and each other.

(What do you think should happen in the next chapter? I'm open to any suggestions and thank you all for reading and reviewing.)


	7. Chapter 7

Here it is the long awaited latest chapter! Thank you for all the suggestions they were very helpful and I know you'll enjoy this…read and review

After lunch House and Cuddy emerged from the cafeteria feeling better after eating and enjoying each others company.

"Hey, why don't we knock off early today and go to the beach. I hear the waves are totally gnarly dude."

"You can't surf."

"I can body surf, no legs required for that."

Cuddy couldn't help but smirk at this comment as the two reached the clinic and Lisa squeezed her lover's hand.

"Its raining, besides I have work to do and so do you."

"Right, those runny noses aren't going to treat themselves."

Lisa could see there was something else weighing on House's mind as this was said because the fire in his eyes had dimmed.

"I'm worried Lisa."

"About your mother? According to Chase its all a matter of when she will wake up. It'll be okay."

Shaking his head at this comment House looked down at the ground a moment before reality sank in.

"No, no I know, its not about mom its just if my dad ever comes near you…"

That's when Cuddy interrupted while shaking her head and planted a soft kiss upon House's lips.

"Not going to happen."

"You don't know that, I've known him longer then you have and I know what he's capable of."

The concern in the older doctor's eyes intrigued the dean of medicine as she furrowed her brow and glared at House.

"Your talking in circles. Besides, what could he possibly do to me?"

At this question House sighed while pointing to his face.

"Look at me. Its not the first this has happened and it won't be the last."

"If your so damn worried then why don't you have your father arrested? It would make things a lot easier."

At this question House smirked sadly to himself before looking down Cuddy" hand while squeezing it tightly.

"Just be careful. See you for dinner tonight?"

"Your avoiding the question…(sigh) yeah, I'll be there."

This being said, the two parted ways for the time being, Greg to an exam room and Lisa to her office neither expecting the disaster that was about to strike. Once inside the office with the lights still off Cuddy was about to brighten up the room when she was stopped by a voice that was all too familiar.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

Turning around to face John House who had been sitting in a near by chair, the dean of medicine arched an eye brow while flicking on the lights despite a direct order from her visitor.

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm so glad you asked, we need to talk."

Cuddy had no desire to speak to the senior House. Despite their piercing blue eyes and chiseled features the dean of medicine couldn't see any similarities between Greg and his father at all.

"No we don't get out of my office."

This being said Cuddy furrowed her brow while pointing to the door.

"I'm not going anywhere…what kind of a hospital puts their guests in House arrest?"

"What kind of a father abuses their only son?!"

The rage in Cuddy's voice boomed from every direction as she tried to maintain composure.

A dark and angry frown spread out across John's lips as he got up from the chair and over to Lisa.

"I don't believe it, he told you why that son of a…"

"Yeah, it was written all over his face, bruises and all."

The frown grew into an un-readable glare as the retired Marne pilot placed a small piece of hair behind Cuddy's ear which made her cringe.

"No wonder my son loves you Lisa, your so easily manipulated you'll believe anything."

This being said John leaned in to kiss Cuddy but was stopped by her knee to his groin.

"Get out of my office!."

At this moment House barged into the room after hearing his girlfriend's screams from the hallway. Limping forward to meet the two in the center of the room Greg's gaze went from John to Cuddy's settling on his love's soft but saddened face.

"What's going on?"

Before Lisa could speak she was interrupted by John's sinister laugh as he turned to meet House's gaze.

"Nothing Gregory, we were just catching up."

From the look on Lisa's face House could tell something was wrong. The dean of medicine diverted her attention from the diagnostician temporarily before slowly returning her attention to him but the emotion got to be too much.

"I'm so sorry."

Before House could stop her Lisa ran out of the room as the silence returned once again but, not for long.

"What did you say to her?"

Slamming the cane against the desk with a bang the department head had had enough of the silent treatment as he grabbed John by the scruff of the neck.

"If you laid one hand on Lisa so help me I'll…"

"What? Hit me? You don't have the guts."

Without missing a beat, House punched his father right in face causing him to be sent crashing to ground.

"Try me."

From his position on the floor John glared up at his son while wiping the blood off of his lower lip.

"I've taught you well, You've finally grown a back bone. All those years in the marines did you good boy."

"You were in the marines _sir_, mom and I just went along with your boots and gun powder."

Hearing the defiance in Greg's voice annoyed John greatly as he got up rather quickly from the floor not expecting the head rush that followed.

"Now you listen to me, I did everything in my power to raise you right."

"Yeah, everything except be an actual parent. When other kids got to play baseball or go camping with their fathers what did I get? Ice baths, nights sleeping in the yard and the whip. I needed a dad not a drill sergeant."

It felt good to get that off his chest as House basked in the glow of this inner light before staring John down.

"Why didn't you care enough to at least try?"

This question was met with a blank stare as John began to speak letting the truth come out.

"Your grand father never tried with me besides, you turned alright so what does it matter?"

"It matters! Don't you get it? This limp, the misanthropic attitude even the drug addiction can all be traced back to you and your parenting or lack there of. Thanks pops its been swell."

This being said House dragged his father out into the hallway and over to a security guard as a crowd began to form around them.

"Carl, see that this man is arrested and taken into custody of the police is that clear? I never want him in this hospital again."

Once the two had gone House turned around to face the small mob composed mainly of nurses and a few interns while raising his eyes in annoyance. "What? There's no show, no performance just a doctor whose come to terms with his life. Now, go on, there's nothing more to see here."

(As always feedback is appreciated. I'd be interested in hearing what you think about this chapter because for me it was the most fun to write thus far. Thanks again and there will be more to come soon.)


	8. Chapter 8

Here it is folks the final chapter. Sorry its taken so long for me to update I just celebrated my birthday and I kind of let the excitement run away with me. I hope you enjoy it.

By the time House found Cuddy it was already six and the dean of medicine had been hiding out in an exam room. Opening the door, Greg smirked at the sight of Lisa sitting on a stool with her feet up pretending to read a magazine.

"Hiding out?"

This question was met with a sigh as Cuddy dropped her head for a moment. Then, as the dean of medicine raised her head to meet House's gaze there were tears threatening to slide down her face.

"Your father tried to kiss me."

"I assume tried means you stopped him before he could. Let me guess, Ms knee met Mr. groin?"

Cuddy couldn't help but smirk at this comment while surpassing a giggle. It still amazed Lisa how well this man knew her.

"Yes."

"I'm sure, but I have some news that may come as a shock to you. (pause) My father is dead or the idea of him anyway. John House has been banned from the hospital and taken into custody of the police."

Hearing this thrilled Cuddy to no end that was until she saw the look on House's face. It was one of loss and desire unmasked behind two beautiful blue eyes.

"Are you alright?"

"You should have heard some of the things he said to me Lisa. The hatred, the rage, the accusations I'd hate to think that I'm anything like him."

There was silence following this comment as Cuddy placed both hands on the older doctor's face while peering deeply into his eyes.

"You are nothing like your father."

"How do you figure that?"

"I can't believe you even have to ask. Well, for one thing you save lives while your father spends his time inflicting pain upon others including his own goddamn wife and son. Need I go on?"

The silence that followed this was all the dean of medicine needed as she continued to explain.

"Okay, where was I? Oh, now I remember. Your not evil! Even though I know that's what you want people to believe well, guess what we're not buying it anymore so you can drop the act."

House couldn't help but smirk as this was said knowing he had been caught.

"Oh, you got me. So what now mistress?"

A soft smile spread out across Cuddy's face as she kissed her lover softly on the lips before replying

"We go home."

As they headed out to the parking lot House crossed his arms over chest while standing by the car.

"Does this mean your moving in?"

At this question the dean of medicine smiled softly to herself before shooting the diagnostician a playful glare.

"Is that a proposal?"

"Yes."

"Then yes."

This being said Cuddy got into the passenger side of the car while House continued to stare off into space. After several moments the department head was brought out of his thoughts by a very familiar voice coming from the car window.

"Hey silent wonder, the night's still young let's get out of here."

As they drove towards apartment 221B Cuddy distracted herself by changing radio stations while occasionally looking up towards House. Finally, when a soft melody came over the air waves House spoke up.

"Leave it, I like this song."

Arching an eyebrow at this request the dean of medicine listened closely and smiled. Even after all these years it still fascinated Lisa how entranced Greg became around music especially jazz.

"Greg…"

"Ssh, this is the best part listen."

After several moments passed and the song ended Cuddy turned off the radio and sighed. The silence that followed was comforting especially after the day's events. Lisa had been so engrossed in this peace that she hardly noticed where they were.

"Lisa, we're here. (Pause) Of course, we could stay in the car and make out if that's what you'd rather do. I'd be okay with that."

Swatting the diagnostician playfully on the arm, Cuddy got out of the car with House following reluctantly behind.

Once inside the apartment, House was still sulking as he dropped himself down on the couch.

"I can't believe you didn't except my offer of playing a nice game of nurse, doctor in the car. A chance like that doesn't come around every day."

A sly smirk spread out across Cuddy's face as she walked over to the couch and loomed over House like a shadow.

"Well, why would I play that game on top of an old, run down car seat when there's a big old comfy couch right here?"

This being said, Lisa kissed House passionately for several moments before coming up for air.

"Well, I guess if you put it that way I can't fight you there. After all, you are my boss."

"And not just at work."

Before this foreplay could continue the sound of the answering machine picked up but both parties chose to ignore it.

_If you knew me, you'd know that I don't want to talk to you. So, leave a message if you want that to be ignored to., beep_

"Dr House, this is sergeant prior of the Princeton police department I'm sorry to have to say this over the phone but, a man recognized as John House was shot down by officers after running from a police car earlier this evening. He didn't make it. I'm sorry."

At that moment all the air seemed to be sucked out of the room as Cuddy squeezed House's hand tightly trying to comfort him.

"House, I'm so sorry."

"You want to go to the park?"

This question shocked Cuddy as she furrowed her brow and glared at the older man.

"Cuddy, please I need this."

"Okay."

The sun was just about to set as they walked through the park. They seemed to be the only two people left in the whole fenced in area and that was how they preferred it. House immediately headed over to a near by bench while dragging Cuddy along with every step.

"Isn't it beautiful here? Everything seems so peaceful, so secluded, so…simple."

The end of this sentence was spoken in a whisper which worried the dean of medicine greatly. She knew seeing his father hadn't been easy for House to deal with but now…

"Simple isn't always the best answer."

"No, but it sure as hell feels like it should be. (Sigh) I guess I got my wish."

The hurt in her lover's voice intrigued Cuddy as she waited for House to explain in further detail.

"I hated my father. Every time he'd make me sleep in the yard or some other god awful thing, I'd pray to some higher power that he'd get what was coming to him. I even came close to killing him once when I was sixteen but…I couldn't do it."

"Why not?"

"Because it would have destroyed my mother. Deep down I know she still loved him. (Sigh) I guess it doesn't really matter now what's done is done I just…wish things could have been different."

Getting up from the bench House limped away from Cuddy with a heavy heart. He knew things had changed for the better it just took time to see it that way.

The End


	9. A message to my loyal readers

This is a personal message to the loyal readers who have continued to enjoy my stories. I know that a lot of you have been waiting for me to update the story entitled "Chaos and Creation"

and to tell you the truth my school schedule has enabled me to neglect my writing temporarily. I feel at this time I would be more comfortable writing new stories instead of dwelling on past

ones. I know you'll enjoy the new ones even better I assure you. So, in the mean time hang in there and they'll be a new story coming your way shortly. Kindest regards, Wicketforever


End file.
